freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Foxy
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Foxy'ego lub Mangle z drugiej części gry? Albo Phantom Foxy'ego lub Phantom Mangle z trzeciej? A może Koszmarnego Foxy'ego z czwartej? A może Funtime Foxy z FNaF SL? Foxy - animatronik pirat, dawana atrakcja Freddy Fazbear's Pizza obecnie nieczynna z nieznanych powodów i przechowywana w Pirackim Kąciku pojawiająca się w pierwszej części gry. Jego celem podobnie, jak Freddy'ego Fazbera'a, Bonnie'go i Chici jest wejście do naszego biura i zaatakowanie nocnego stróża - Mike Schmidt'a zatrudnionego w miejscu, w którym rozgrywa się gra. Automatycznie kwalifikuje się go do piątki wrogów (razem ze Złotym Freddy'm), którzy mogą nas zabić. Foxy'ego i Mangle często oskarża się o spowodowanie Ugryzienia z '87. Podobno miał też brać udział w zabiciu Phone Guy'a ze względu na dobijanie się do drzwi, które słychać na nagraniu z nocy 4, a tylko on może być źródłem takiego hałasu. Są inne teorie z nim związane takie jak ta, że wraz z Marionetką byli jedynymi postaciami, które widziały Pink Guy'a w trakcie popełniania zabójstw. Od dłuższego czasu wiadomo, że za agresywne zachowanie tego, jak i reszty animatroników odpowiedzialne są dusze zamordowanych dzieci, które zmuszają go i całą kapele Freddy'ego do wrogich zachowań w celu zemsty na teoretycznym mordercy, którym my jesteśmy, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Powraca w swej bardziej zniszczonej wersji w Five Nights at Freddy's 2, jak cała reszta postaci z jedynki. Wygląd Foxy to animatronik reprezentujący lisa o typowym w Five Nights at Freddy's modelu. Jego kostium jest w czerwonym kolorze, co wpasowuję się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Oczy są złote i podobnie, jak to jest w przypadku Chici, nigdy nie zmieniają się na endoszkieletową wersje. Jako jedyny animatronik z pierwszej części gry posiada zęby za równo w dolnej i górnej szczęce oraz jest uszkodzony. W jego ustach znajduje się parę złotych zębów, a sama paszcza wydaje się być zawsze otwarta. Czasami ją zamyka jak to częściowo widać podczas biegu po Zachodnim Korytarzu i na chwile przed atakiem. Zamiast lewej ręki ma srebrny hak, z którym często się kojarzy, a w miejscu prawej jest tylko jej endoszkielet. Mimo tego, że na brzuchu ma wielką dziurę to prawie całkowicie nie widać mechanicznego szkieletu, co po jej rozmiarach jest bardzo nietypowe. Posiada również parę mniejszych dziurek w kostiumie i brązowe spodnie. Widać też u niego piracką opaskę. Jego najciemniejszym elementem jest jego nos oraz właśnie ta opaska. Natomiast najjaśniejszym szczegółem tego animatronika jest brzuch. Warto wiedzieć, że Foxy tak samo, jak Freddy ma piegi, lecz tutaj te kropki są ledwie dostrzegalne. Zachowanie W dzień jest nieczynną atrakcją, o czym informuje nas tabliczka Sorry! OUT OF ORDER. W nocy jednak ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go wpakować w kostium Freddy'ego w magazynie i tym samym zabić. Używa innej strategii niż reszta przeciwników, co może świadczyć o inteligencji. Zamiast podchodzić coraz to bliżej drzwi (Nie tyczy się Bonnie, który skacze po kamerach, jak mu się podoba) i czekać przed nimi, dając czas protagoniście na zamknięcie ich to używa najkrótszej trasy i nie daje stróżowi nocnemu szansy na zabezpieczenie się. Przez niemal całą grę znajduje się w Pirackim Kąciku, który jest jego lokacją startową, lecz przechodzi 4 fazy na tej kamerze zanim ją opuści. Foxy się porusza, kiedy zbyt często albo za rzadko sprawdzamy jego pokój. Pierwotnie siedzi za piracką kurtyną, ale o ile gracz nie potrafi zachować bilansu, aktywuje się i nieco ją odsunie, by pokazać tułowie i głowę oraz parę świecących oczu. Jest to jakiegoś rodzaju ostrzeżenie. Później, gdy grający nadal nie będzie się odpowiednio zachowywał, wyjdzie z poza atrakcji, stanie w pomieszczeniu oraz będzie szykował się do opuszczenia go. Jeśli i tu znów protagonista to zignoruje, Foxy opuści Piracki Kącik i przebiegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz próbując wtargnąć do biura przez lewe drzwi. Jeśli zastanie wejście zamknięte to wróci do punktu startowego, wszakże jeszcze przez chwile będzie dobijał się do nich i zabierał trochę energii. Jeśli Drzwi będą jednak otwarte - Foxy zaatakuje. Kiedy ma zamiar przejść z jednej fazy do drugiej to tymczasowo wyłączy kamerę w Pirackim Kąciku i z powrotem ją włączy po około 5 sekundach. Dźwięki Foxy biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz Plik:Biegnący Foxy.ogg Dobijanie się Foxy'ego Plik:Foxy dobija się do lewych drzwi.ogg Jumpscare thumb|292px|Foxy [[Jumpscare]] Jumpscare Foxy'ego różni się znacząco od jumpscare'ów innych animatroników we FNaF 1. Nie wyskakuje nam przed twarzą tylko wychyla się zza lewych drzwi i wyda dźwięk jumpscare'a. Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki * Foxy ma swego odpowiednika w FNaF 2 - Mangle czyli Toy Foxy'ego. * Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Foxy we FNaF 1 ma dobre intencje i jego obecność w biurze to sprawdzanie czy z Mike'iem jest wszystko w porządku. Ma jednak zniszczony głos, więc podczas jumpscare'a Mike umiera na zawał. * W FNaF 2 jest pewna rzadka halucynacja - Foxy bez oczu. Pojawia się, gdy włączymy byle jaką noc. W tle słychać dziwne dźwięki. Potem znajdziemy się w wybranej nocy. * Foxy jako jedyny w FNaF 1 nie atakuje bezpośrednio. Natomiast w FNaF 2 jest odwrotnie, tylko Foxy i Mangle skaczą na nas w celu ugryzienia. * Foxy wraz Chicą to jedyne animatroniki, które nie mają halucynacji w pierwszej części gry. * Streamer Dinky Dana odkrył błąd, przez który można wyeliminować Foxy'ego z gry i stracić dostęp do drzwi. By go wykonać należy zamknąć drzwi w tym samym momencie, gdy Foxy wbiegnie do biura. Foxy wtedy wykona pełny dźwięk jumpscare'a. * Foxy posiada dwa modele - z FNaF 1 i FNaF 2 * Gdy Foxy wybiegnie z Pirackiego Kącika, napis na tabliczce może zmienić się napis na IT'S ME * Foxy w Pirackim Kąciku ma odsłoniętą opaskę, również można zauważyć to podczas jego sprintu, lecz na ułamek sekundy przed wejściem do naszej siedziby zasłania nią oko po czym znów ją odsłania. * Jeżeli nie będziemy go w ogóle obserwować w nocy 7 20/20/20/20 FNaF 1 będzie biegł do naszego biura i pukał do drzwi co około 40 sekund. W tym momencie czasem jest skłonny od pukania zabrać nam trochę energii (mniej więcej 10% czasem więcej) * Scott powiedział, że stworzył go w 48 godzin. * Istnieje pewien Easter Egg - Foxy, gdy jest w Pirackim Kąciku może zacząć śpiewać. Plik:Śpiew Foxy'ego.ogg Galeria Pirate_cove_nocamera.png|Foxy w Fazie 1 QBJASc2.png|Foxy w Fazie 2 338.png|Foxy w Fazie 3 240.png|Foxy w Fazie 4 Foxy its me mobile.png|Halucynacja Easter Eggi w Pirackim Kąciku 3.gif|Foxy do nas biegnie 4.gif|Foxy Jumpscare Foxy jako lampa.png|Foxy w FNaF 3 jako Lampka Foxy w pełnej okazałości.png|Foxy w pełnej okazałości 536.png|Foxy w nocy 7 EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Death Screen Foxy'ego z drugiej części gry FoxyDoll.png|Pluszowy Foxy Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Foxy w minigrze GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Maska Foxy'ego w minigrze Foxy Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Foxy'ego w Złym Zakończeniu Foxy Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Foxy'ego w Dobrym Zakończeniu Dismantled Foxy.png|Rozłożony Foxy Foxy mask.png|Maska Foxy'ego w Happiest Day Foxy child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Foxy'ego pluszowy foxy.png|Pluszowy Foxy z FNaF 4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Foxy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mające pluszową wersję Kategoria:Incydenty Foxy Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Zniszczone Kategoria:Dusza dziecka Kategoria:Freddy Fazbears pizza Kategoria:Uszkodzone